


Coffee Break

by tokyolove



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Just a bit of fun really, Natasha is feeling lazy, No Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolove/pseuds/tokyolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is busy at work when he gets a text from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place before Captain America: The Winter Soldier. There are no spoilers, because although I've already seen it twice now (living in Europe does have its perks sometimes), I don't want to ruin things for any of you who have to wait until April 4th.
> 
> Just a little idea I had the other day. I was inspired by the Steve and Natasha friendship in the new film.

The lunchtime buzz had died down on the 34th floor of the Triskelion and it was now rather peaceful. It wasn’t often that Steve Rogers found himself doing paperwork at his desk, situated in a rather roomy cubicle in a large room of other agents, but mission reports couldn’t wait. Now that everyone had settled down with full stomachs and returned to their work, Steve was finding that he was being extremely productive. Peace and quiet helped him to concentrate.

That is, until his cell phone vibrated, a text message flashing up on the screen. Steve sighed, knowing that his uninterrupted workflow had been too good to be true, and picked it up. It was from his mission partner and Steve wondered if something important had come up. He had only seen Natasha Romanoff an hour ago for lunch, so why would she be texting him so soon?

He opened the message and immediately rolled his eyes.

_So, have you worked out how to use the fancy new coffee machine on the 34th floor yet?_

It had been a year and two months since Loki and the Chitauri had attempted to take over Earth. The Avengers had gone their separate ways – Tony had been in California, before returning to New York after the Mandarin had attacked; Thor was on Asgard; Bruce had returned to Calcutta; and Hawkeye was still under therapy in New York’s S.H.I.E.L.D. division – but Steve had found himself returning to the espionage organisation a few months after exploring the east coast on his motorcycle.

He had found himself partnered with the Black Widow, and together they carried out missions whenever they were needed. He was extremely grateful to have become such good friends with the mysterious redhead over the last 14 months. She had been helping him get up to speed on the 21st century, so of course he knew how to use the fancy new coffee machine. No, Natasha had an ulterior motive. She usually had one when she wasn’t being direct with him. Steve knew that a lot of people thought of Natasha’s blunt, direct, statements as downright rude or abrasive but really, that was her letting them know that they were speaking to the real her and not her Black Widow façade. Not many people got that privilege, so Steve considered himself lucky.

She had been using ‘old man’ jokes on him constantly. Laughing over him and technology was also one of her favourite pastimes. He wouldn’t admit it, but she did make him chuckle.

_Yes Nat, I can use it just fine._

He had a pretty good idea of what she was angling for, but he wasn’t going to give into her so quickly.

Leaning back in his chair, his eyes wandered. The walls of the office were painted the standard navy blue that S.H.I.E.L.D. favoured. The floor-to-ceiling windows behind him brought some much needed light into the otherwise modernly drab space, as well as offering spectacular views of Washington D.C. Steve often found himself staring out at the landmarks below – the Lincoln Memorial, the Washington monument, and the World War II memorial were just three of his favourites. Not just because they were patriotic symbols of the country he loved, but also because, as an artist, he found them aesthetically beautiful. On nights when he couldn’t sleep, he would draw them.

His musings about the monuments were interrupted.

_I checked S.H.I.E.L.D.’s security log and you’re on the 34th floor right now._

His eyes rolled again. He replied immediately.

_So I am. And where are you?_

Her response was just as quick. He chuckled. She must be desperate. Or bored. Or both.

_The 35th. Where there is no coffee machine._

There it was. Her biggest hint yet. She wanted him to walk down the corridor to the coffee machine and take her up a hot, steaming, mug of coffee – her usual ask was for a medium sized Americano with a dash of vanilla. On a bad day, she would ask for a dash of vodka in there instead. Steve had found coffee hard to get used to. It wasn’t just black or white anymore. Now, it was Espressos, Mochas, Cappuccinos, and Macchiatos. And they weren’t just small, medium, or large; they were now short, tall, grande, and venti. Natasha had introduced him to coffee in the 21st century. She had drawn graphs to help explain.

_You have two perfectly working legs, and the elevator is operational._

He hit send before looking it over and inwardly groaned. _Ignore it Nat, please ignore it…_ she didn’t. He could almost sense the teasing waves caused by his unintentional innuendo seep down from above. She was grinning with that witty glint in her eyes, he knew it.

_You think my legs are perfect?_

She attached a winky face. His cheeks flushed red. The relationship he had with Natasha was not a romantic one. It wasn’t sexual either, despite what some junior agents giggled about in the corridors. They were nothing but good, old-fashioned, friends. He was certain she was involved with Agent Barton anyway.

_I’m going to stop and bring you your coffee before I embarrass myself even more._

Steve got to his feet. He didn’t mind really. When he looked at his cell phone again, he knew that she had him wrapped around her little finger.

_Good boy. The usual, please._

He was on her floor ten minutes later, a styrofoam cup filled with steaming liquid, in his hand. Natasha’s cubicle was identical to his, like the majority of cubicles in the massive office building. She was a head of red in a sea of brown, blonde, and black. She wasn’t busy working, like Steve had already considered her to be (because why else would she ask him to get her coffee? He had assumed she was busy), she was actually texting someone else.

“Clint?” He asked.

“Yes.” She answered, before taking the coffee. “Thanks Cap.”

He rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t fade.

“Anytime. What are you asking Clint for?”

Her smile turned into a sly grin.

“Apple danish.”

Steve left with a chuckle, passing a very tired-looking, and grumbling, Clint Barton. Who apparently, had just flown in from New York City.

“Just got off a plane and she demands an apple danish. It’s a good thing I love her…”

The super soldier clapped a hand on his shoulder, Clint giving him a nod, before they parted ways.

Both of them were whipped. And both of them knew it.


End file.
